An Unexpected Comeback
by Foxracinggirl445
Summary: The Winx Nova and Ashlee finds new boyfriends the specialists Zack and Jarrett got out from being captured at a far far far far away island and made it back in Magix and no one knows they are back until one day in this story the specialists Zack and Jarrett reveals themselves and find out what happens will the Winx and the Specialists be back together or not
1. Chapter 1

AT A FAR FAR FAR FAR AWAY ISLAND

CHAPTER 1

Brandon says I can't believe we got defeated and captured

Sky says Timmy do you think you can get us out of here ?

Timmy says I don't know Sky but I can try my best to get us out of here

Timmy was using his foot to kick his gadget over to his hands

Timmy struggled a little to reach his gadget but he finally was able to grab his gadget

Timmy finally got loose from being tied up

Timmy says there I did it

Timmy went over and grab the guys swords

Timmy uses the swords to cut the ropes from Sky Brandon Jared Helia Andy Roy Zack Jarrett wrists

Jared says thank you Timmy

Zack says thank you Timmy

Roy says thank you Timmy

Sky says thank you Timmy

Jarrett says thank you Timmy

Helia says thank you Timmy

Brandon says thank you Timmy

Andy says thank you Timmy

Timmy smiles and says no problem guys

AT ALFEA

Stella says Bloom are you ready yet we got to be at red fountain for the dance by now

Bloom says just got put my heels on and I'll be out

Stella says ok hurry up we are late

Bloom says coming

Bloom walks out of her room and over to the girls

Bloom says ok I'm ready

Stella says Bloom you look

Bloom says don't say it

Bloom says that I look hot

Stella says you took the words right out of me

Bloom says it not just me that looks hot we all do

Layla says you got that right

Tecna says I don't want to be rude but should we get going now

Musa says Tecna is right

Bloom says alright lets get going to Red Fountain

Stella says allow me

Stella took of her ring

Stella ring turned into her Septer

Stella says Red Fountain

Soon Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Roxy Tecna Nova Ashlee all transported to Red Fountain

AT THE FAR FAR FAR FAR AWAY ISLAND

Zack says Timmy do you think you can find which tunnel is the way out of here

Timmy says it's this tunnel that's the way out

Jarrett says lets go

The Specialists and Zack and Jarrett walk into the tunnel that's the way out


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

AT RED FOUNTAIN

Stella says Winx Nova Ashlee it's time for us to find and get new boyfriends

Layla says lets go in already I want to dance

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Roxy Tecna Nova Ashlee all walks in to the dance

All eyes were on the winx Nova and Ashlee

The Red Fountain boys mouth were open

Layla already left the girls to go dance

Musa says this dance needs more booming music

Musa went up to the DJ

Musa says I'll take it from here you'll thank me for this

Musa says alright let get this party started

Musa put on her best music

Flora went to sit down

Flora was sad and upset and was about to cry

Ashlee says Flora what is wrong ?

Flora says I remember when we had our first dance here together and now I'm here without him

Nova says it's ok Flora there is alot of red fountain guys here that could be like Helia was

Flora gets up and says Nova your right

AT THE FAR FAR FAR FAR AWAY ISLAND

Brandon says how much longer is this tunnel going to be

Timmy says the opening to the cave is just right down there

Roy says lets go

The Specialists Zack and Jarrett all ran to the opening of the cave

Sky says alright we made it out

Andy scratches his head and says uh now where is the ship ?

Timmy points and says the ship is down that way


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

AT RED FOUNTAIN

Stella says Flora I found the perfect guy for you

Flora says really who's is it ?

Stella says Flora meet Daniel

Daniel says hey!

Flora blushing and says hhi !

Daniel sticks out his hand and says would you like to dance

Flora blushing and says sure

Daniel and Flora went out on the dance floor

Daniel says Flora you look hot

Flora blushes

Daniel said did I offend you ?

Flora says no you didn't ooffend me

Flora says i'm sorry

Flora says thank you

Daniel smiles and says no problem

Daniel says I'm Daniel I'm from Jungrest

( Jungrest is a name mix of Jungle and Forrest )

Flora says your from Jungrest

Flora says wow I always wanted to visit there I heard you guys have the second best nature there

Daniel says yes we do have the second best nature

Flora says in her mind wow I'm starting to fall in love with Daniel I wonder if Daniel is like Helia used to be

Daniel says in his mind wow I'm starting to fall in love with Flora

Daniel and Flora kept on dancing with each other

Daniel says Flora mind if I ask you where you are from

Flora says i'm from Linphea

Daniel was shocked

Daniel says you are from Linphea

Daniel says I heard thats the first best nature planet

Flora says it is

AT THE FAR FAR FAR FAR AWAY ISLAND

Sky says Timmy are you sure this is the right way back to the ship ?

Timmy says Sky I'm sure this is the right way

Sky sighs and says ok

The Specialists and Zack and Jarrett kept on walking to the ship

Brandon says huh!

Brandon yells and says Sky watch out there is a trap right there

Sky says huh!

Sky turns around sees he almost ran into a trap

Sky says oh!

Sky says thanks Brandon

Brandon says no problem i got your back Sky

AT RED FOUNTAIN

Stella says Tecna here is someone for you

Tecna says who is it?

Stella says Tecna meet Cody

Cody says Hey!

Tecna says Hey!

Cody sticks out his hand and says would you like to go dance with me

Tecna says sure

Cody and Tecna went out on the dance floor

Cody says Tecna

Cody says i 'm from Techlict

Tecna says your from Techlict

( Techlict is a name mix of Technology and Electricity )

Tecna says wow Techlict is the second best technology planet

Cody says yes it is

Cody Says Tecna what about you

Tecna says I'm from Zenith

Cody says you are from Zenith

Cody says wow Zenith is the first best Technology planet

Tecna says in her mind wow I'm starting to fall in love with Cody I wonder if Cody is like how Timmy used to be

Cody says in his mind wow I'm starting to fall in love with Tecna


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

AT THE FAR FAR FAR FAR AWAY ISLAND

Timmy says we are almost to the ship

Brandon says are we there yet my feet are killing me

Jared says Brandon would you quite your complaining you are starting to annoy me

Brandon says I'm complaining I'm not complaining I'm telling like it is

Roy says knock it off you two or your going to get us caught

Jared and Brandon stopped fighting

Brandon says this all your fault Jared if you hadn't taken Musa away from Riven we would of still had Riven with us and we would of been back in Magix by now

Roy says I'm sorry to say this but I agree with Brandon

Timmy says you guys that is enough we have arrived at the ship now

Brandon says it's about time

Brandon says its time for me to sit down and relax my feet

Brandon started running to the ship

AT RED FOUNTAIN

Stella says I'm good at matchmaking couples

Stella says but I don't want them to get mad at me for helping them though

Stella says but it has been a long while since the day we heard about the specialists and Zack and Jarrett death we can't just mop around being depressed about them all the time it's time for us to move on and find new guys to hook up with

Stella says lets see I already help Flora and Tecna who should I help next

Stella says I would help Layla or Musa but those two are kind of alike

Stella says I know I'll help Nova next

Stella says hmm now I need to find a guy for Nova

Stella says this guy has found someone that guy has found someone there has gone another guy that found someone I need to hurry up all the guys are going to be with someone if I don't and there won't be any guys available until next school year

Stella says there is a single guy for Nova and he looks pretty cute too

Stella says excuse me

Stella taps on that guy shoulder

The guy turns around to Stella

The guy says oh hi Stella

The guy knows Stella because out of the Winx girls he used to see Stella at Red Fountain all the time when Brandon used to be here

Stella says hi um I'm here to see if you would like to be with my friend Nova

The guy says you don't recognize me at all Stella

Stella says no

Stella says wait a second how do you know my name ?

The guy says you should remember me

The guy says you don't remember me at all

Stella says no

The guy says take a good look

Stella takes a good look at the guy

Stella says Scott

Stella says now I remember you

Stella says I'm so sorry Scott

Scott says it's ok Stella how are you doing ?

Stella says much better now thanks for asking

Stella says I was going to hook you up with my friend Nova but I'll find her another guy

Stella says Scott do you know any single guys for my friends ?

Scott says yes I do come with me

Stella followed Scott over to the guys that are single

Scott says hey guys this is Stella and she would like to know if any of you would like to hook up with her friends

Scott says hey guys do you know were Daniel and Cody are

This one guy says I think they were both dancing with these two girls they just met

Stella knew who they were talking about because she helped them hook up with Flora and Tecna

Scott says oh ok

Scott says Stella which of your friends your trying to help?

Stella says all of them except for two of my friends

Scott says ok

Stella says I'm helping my friend Nova

Stella was about to walk away when one of the guys spoke up and says I would like to meet her

Stella says ok come with me

Stella says what is your name?

The guy says Markus

Stella says well Markus I'm going to take you to Nova

Markus says ok


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

AT THE FAR FAR FAR FAR AWAY ISLAND

The Specialists Zack and Jarrett followed Brandon on the ship

Timmy is getting the ship ready for take off

Sky says Timmy did you put Magix location in ship

Timmy says yes I did Sky but we are going to have to put the ship in invisible mode before we go in Magix because for being away from Magix for this long everyone is going to wonder about the ship and who it is so it'll be best if we don't draw attention and go back to Magix ' s being unnoticed

Helia says good idea Timmy

The Specialists Zack and Jarrett takes off and leave from that far far far far away island they were at

Roy says alright we left that place and we are on our way back to Magix

At Red Fountain

Stella says Hey Nova!

Nova says Hey Stella!

Stella says Nova I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything like that but I found you a guy that you can go dance with

Nova hugs Stella

Nova says oh thank you Stella

Nova says who is it ?

Stella waves Markus on over

Markus walks on over to Stella and Nova

Stella says Nova this is Markus

Markus this is Nova

Markus says hey!

Nova says Hi !

Markus sticks out his hand and says would you like to go dance with me Nova ?

Nova says sure I would like to

Markus and Nova walked on over to the dance floor

Markus says I'm from Solaris

Nova says that's cool

Nova says I'm not a princess but I'm from Solaria but I'm friendswith the princess though

Markus says that's cool

Nova says in her mind wow I'm starting to fall in love with Markus I just hope he is like how Zack used to be

Markus says in his mind wow I'm starting to fall in love with Nova

Stella says I got Flora Tecna Nova down now I need to get Bloom Musa Layla Ashlee Roxy down

Stella says I'll do Roxy next

Stella says I need to find a good guy for Roxy

Stella says uh ha I found a guy he looks like a good guy I'll have to go see

Stella taps the guy shoulder

Stella says excuse me

The guy turns around and looks at Stella

Stella says I'm sorry if I Interrupted you

The guy says no your good I was just standing around watching everyone dance with someone I would like to have someone to dance with

Stella says can I help you by any chance ?

The guy says what's the point all the girls that I have seen so far have found a guy already

Stella says what if I have the answer to your problem?

The guy looks at Stella and says you do

Stella says I sure do

Stella says I have someone for you meet

The guy says thank you thank you

Stella says no problem I'm glad to help

Stella says by the way what is your name ?

The guy says my name is Jake

Stella says well then Jake follow me

Jake follows Stella

Stella sees Roxy just sitting there watching everyone dance

Roxy says to herself I sure would like someone to dance with

Stella sees Roxy looking sad

Stella says hey Roxy what's wrong ?

Roxy says I sure would like to have someone to go dance with

Stella says I can help you

Roxy says you can but how?

Stella says I know someone who is looking for someone to dance with

Roxy says,really who ?

Stella waves Jake on over

Jake walks over to Stella and Roxy

Stella says Roxy I would like for you to meet Jake

Jake walks over to Roxy

Jake is kind of shy

Jake says hi !

Roxy says hey!

Jake would you like to go dance with me

Roxy says sure I would like to

Jake and Roxy walk on over to the dance floor

Jake says I'm from Auztraila

Roxy says oh wow cool

Roxy says I never heard of it

Jake says it's a planet that is a little ways farter away from Magix

Roxy oh ok

Roxy says I'm from Earth

Jake says oh cool

Roxy says your planet almost sounds like this place that I know from on Earth

Roxy says it's called Australia

Jake says yes it almost spells the same but my planet when you say the name it sounds alot different then that

Roxy says oh ok

Roxy says in her mind wow I'm starting to fall in love with Jake but I just hope he is like how Andy used,to be

Jake says wow I'm starting to fall in love with Roxy


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

SOMEWHERE WAY WAY WAY FAR OUT IN OUTER SPACE

Jarrett is asleep

Zack is asleep

Helia is asleep

Andy is asleep

Jared is asleep

Roy is asleep

The only ones that are awake is Sky Brandon and Timmy they are flying the ship

Brandon says how far away from Magix are we Timmy ?

Timmy says we have a long while before we even get close to Magix Brandon

Brandon says oh!

Brandon says I would like to get some sleep but you two need my help

Sky says Brandon are you getting anxious to see and hang out with Stella ?

Brandon says yes Sky do you know how long I have been away from Stella

Brandon says I know that I'm definitely not going to hear the end of it from Stella

Brandon says what about you Sky c are you anxious to see Bloom again ?

Sky says yes Brandon I miss Bloom like really crazy and I'm so anxious to get back to Magix to see her

Timmy says I really miss Tecna like crazy and I'm anxious as well to get back to Magix and see her as well

But we got alot of flying before we can even reach Magix we won't even arrive in Magix in either 2 or 3 or maybe 4 days

Sky and Brandon says 2 or 3 or 4 days !

Timmy says I'm going to put the ship on auto ship pilot

Sky and Brandon says what is that?

Timmy says its where the ship flys itself without anyone controlling it

Brandon says sweet!

Sky says oh cool

Timmy says the auto ship pilot is on so we can get some sleep

Sky says Timmy will it let us know if it gets close to Magix

Timmy says yes

Sky says ok cool

Sky Brandon Timmy falls asleep

At Red Fountain

Stella says I got Flora Tecna Nova Roxy done now all I have left is Bloom Layla Musa Ashlee

Stella says these four of my friends are the tough ones to help

Layla was getting exhausted from dancing so she decided to go get a drink

Layla walks up to the counter and says excuse me I would like a glass of ice cold water please

While Layla was waiting for her water this guy calls out her name

Layla looks around to see who called her

The guy walks on up to Layla

The guys says her name again

Layla looks again and she sees no other then Nex

Layla says Nex

Nex says hey Layla missed me

Layla smiles and says yes I sure did miss you

Nex sticks out his hand and says would you like to dance

Layla says I would love to go dance with you

Layla says never mind on the water sorry

Nex and Layla went over to the dance floor

Stella says wow I didn't even have to do one thing and Layla is with Nex now


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

AT RED FOUNTAIN

Stella says Flora Tecna Roxy Layla Nova are done now it's Bloom Musa Ashlee and of course me left

Musa needed a break from the DJ booth

Musa wanted to go see her friends for a little while

Musa seen that Flora and Daniel were dancing Tecna and Cody were dancing Roxy and Jake were dancing Nova and Markus were dancing Layla and Nex were dancing and she seen that Bloom Ashlee are socializing

Musa says to herself where is Stella

Musa says,Oh well I'll just got socialize with Bloom and Ashlee Stella will show up eventually

Musa has just sat down next to Ashlee when a guy walks up to her

The guy says Musa

Musa looks over and she was so surprised to see who it was

Musa says Riven

Bloom and Ashlee looks over and they where also surprised to see Riven

Riven says I know we haven't seen each other for a longwhile but I wanted to see if you would like to go dance

Musa smiles and says yes I would like to

Riven and Musa went over to the dance floor

Stella seen Musa and Riven

Stella was also surprised to see Riven as well

Stella says Musa down now Bloom and Ashlee and myself to go

Stella says it's not getting any better with Bloom and Ashlee all they do is just sit there and do nothing I need to find those two someone

Stella walks around to see if she can find two single guys

Stella says here we go there is two guys standing and talking to each other

Stella says sorry guys but can I ask you two something

The two guys says sure what I'm it ?

Stella says I have these two friends that are sitting on the couch can you go up to them and ask them to dance for me please

The two guys looks at each other then back at Stella

The two guys says sure

Stellasays thank you

The two guys walk over to Bloom and Ashlee

The first guy ask Ashlee to dance

The first guy says I was wondering if you would like to go dance

Ashlee says I would like to

Ashlee says what is your name Kennedy

Ashlee says cool I'm Ashlee

Kennedy says cool

Kennedy says in his mind wow I'm starting to fall in love with Ashlee

Ashlee says in her mind wow I'm starting to fall in love with Kennedy

Stella says I got Ashlee down now all I have is Bloom and myself

The second guy that was with Kennedy went up to Bloom

The second guy says would you like to go dance

Bloom says I would love to

Bloom and the second guy walks on over to the dance floor

Bloom says before I dance with you I must know your name

The second guy says I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name

Bloom says it's ok I'm not mad

The second guy says my name is Elijah

Bloom says cool nice name

Elijah says what is your name

Bloom says I'm Bloom

Elijah says your Bloom

Bloom says yes I am

Elijah says I heard alot about you Sky used to talk non stop about you everyday every guy here in red fountain knows you

Bloom blushes

Bloom says wow I didn't know I'm this popular

Elijah says yeah you are

Bloom says wow !

Elijah says no ate you ready to dance

Bloom smiles and says yes I'm ready to dance

Bloom says wow I'm starting to fall in love with Elijah but I just hope he is like how Sky used to be

Elijah says wow I'm starting to fall in love with Bloom

Stella says yes Bloom down finally

Stella says I got all my friends happy except for Layla and Musa found there guy on there own

Stella says now my turn

Stella says who is a hunk of a hottie for me to dance with

Stella says there him he looks so hot I wonder if he's a Prince

Stella walks up to the guy she wants to dance with

Stella tap on his shoulder

Stella says excuse me

The guy turns around And looks at Stella

Stella says in her mind he is so hot and so going to be mine

Stella smiles and says hi I was wondering if you would like to go dance with me

The guy says I would like to

Stella says before we go on the dance floor I would like your name

The guy says I'm John

John says it quietly Prince John but Stella doesn't know or hear it

Stella says I'm Stella

John says your Stella

Stella says yeah there is no one else with that name in Alfea

John says Brandon used to talk about you all the time non stop all the guys in red fountain knows who you are

Stella says wow so I'm popular

John says yeah !

Stella doesn't want to scream it because she doesn't want to attract everyone attention

Stella says I'm popular I'm popular I'm popular

Stella gets all excited

John says can we have that dance now

Stella settles down and says sorry

Stella says yes we can have this dance

Stella says mind if I ask you where you are from

John says it doesn't bother me at all

John says I'm from Solaris

John says what about you

Stella says I'm from Solaria

John says your from Solaria

Stella says yeah

John says wow I'm supposed to meet someone in Solaria

John says do you know the princess of Solaria by any chance

Stella was speechless

Stella didn't know what to say

John doesn't know that who he is talking to and dancing with is the princess of Solaria

Stella says it quietly John doesn't know or hear it I'm the princess of Solaria

Stella says in her mind if John is here to meet the princess of Solaria so he must be a Prince

Stella is smiling and is very happy she has finally found a Prince

Stella says I need to play along

Stella says what if I can help you

John says you can help me meet the princess of Solaria

Stella smiles and says yes

John says that would be great thank you

Stella smiles and says no problem

Stella says ik the princess of Solaria we are really tight

John says wow that is even better

Stella says do you go to school at Red Fountain

John says yes I do

John says are you from Alfea or Beta

Stella says Duh Alfea of course

Stella says I will never go to beta not even if there was a fashion show there Hmph

Stella says I know this girl that goes there that her and her mom almost married the king or Solaria but the princess of Solaria stopped the wedding before it was too late

This girl thought she could of took the Princesses spot by a Septer

John says wow

Stella says oh the dance is almost over we need to dance

John and Stella finally were dancing


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

JUST OUTSIDE OF THE MAGIX PLANET

The specialists Zack and Jarrett were still asleep when the alarm went off in the ship

The Specialists Zack and Jarrett woke up by hearing the alarm going off

Sky says Timmy !

Timmy says I'm on it

Timmy says guys here is Magix

Brandon says Timmy remember put the invisible ship mode on

Roy says wow the ship most of went really fast to get here while we were sleeping

Timmy says Brandon I already done that

Timmy says auto pilot ship mode makes the ship go really fast when your not controlling it

Roy says cool

The Specialists Zack and Jarrett ship was invisible and the Specialists Zack and Jarrett are in Magix

Helia says what are we going to do when we get off the ship everyone will see us

Andy says why don't make ourselves invisible

Timmy says if you know a way we can but unfortunately its only for the ship

Jared says then how will we be able to get out of the ship without people recognizing us

Timmy says,we aren't going to park the ship were people Wil be around or at we are going to park it somewhere in the Forrest away from Alfea Red Fountain and cloud tower so no one can see us

Zack says But how will we get around to see and watch the girls without being notice or recognized

Timmy says I have something for us to use

Timmy says,anymore questions

Timmy says,Jarrett you got any questions

Jarrett shock his head no

Timmy says ok good

Timmy lands the invisible ship on the ground in the Forrest away from the 3 schools so no one from the school will notice recognized or see any or the specialists Zack or Jarrett

Brandon says we're back in Magix I'm so happy but also sad I can't go see Stella

Brandon put his head down

Sky knows how Brandon feels Sky feels exactlythe same way for Bloom

All the guys in the ship feels the same way for their girls


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

AT ALFEA

Flora says I had a wonderful time at the dance with Daniel was so sweet and nice

Tecna says I had a wonderful time at the dance with Cody was so sweet and nice

Layla says I had a wonderful time at the dance with Nex was so sweet and nice

Musa says I had a wonderful time at the dance with Riven was so sweet and nice

Stella says I had a wonderful time at the dance with John was so sweet and nice

Bloom says I had a wonderful time at the dance with Elijah was so sweet and nice

Roxy says I had a wonderful time at the dance with Jake was so sweet and nice

Nova says I had a wonderful time at the dance with Markus was so sweet and nice

Ashlee says I had a wonderful time at the dance with Kennedy was so sweet and nice

Roxy says girls I got a text from Jake

Musa says what does it say ?

Roxy says I got my first date tomorrow with Jake ( since Andy )

Roxy says I'm so happy and excited about it

Bloom says Awh Roxy congrats

Roxy says thank you Bloom

Bloom says welcome Roxy

Stella says I'm going to get you ready for your date tomorrow Roxy no if's and ' s or but ' s about it

Roxy says I was going to ask you anyways Stella

Stella says oh you were in that case I take back on what I said

Stella says Roxy you'll look great on your date tomorrow

Roxy says thank you Stella

Stella says welcome

Tecna says isn't it weird that since we got back from the dance tonight only Roxy got a text message from her guy she met tonight while we haven't heard from the guys we met tonight yet

Layla says I agree with Tecna on this sorry girls

Musa says why did they even dance with us when they can't even pick up the phone,and either call or text us

Bloom says girls give them time they are probably busy training and stuff at red fountain and can't come to their phones right now

Layla Musa Tecna says we don't we think they are just playing and using us

Flora says Bloom is right

Bloom says thank you Flora

Flora says no problem Bloom

Layla says I miss Roy he was never like that

Musa says I miss Jared he was never like that

Tecna says I miss Timmy he was never like that

Stella says I agree with Bloom on this

Nova says I agree with Bloom

Ashlee says I agree with Bloom

Tecna says well lets not ruin it for Roxy tomorrow

Stella says I don't know about you girls but I'm going to bed

Bloom Layla Musa Flora Roxy Tecna Nova Ashlee says good night Stella

Musa says Stella has a point it's after 2am and we aren't in bed yet if we want to help Roxy tomorrow for on her first date ( since Andy ) we got to get rested up

Layla says Musa is right girls I surely don't want to be a grumpy tomorrow for not getting enough sleep

Flora says i'm with you on this Musa and Layla

Bloom says so am I

Nova says I'm ready for bed

Ashlee says I'm ready for bed

Roxy says I'm going to get to bed as well

Layla Musa Flora Bloom Nova Ashlee Roxy all went to bed except Tecna

Tecna sighs and says why am I the only one that's not ready for bed yet

Tecna says I'm going to take a walk in the Forrest to see if I get tierd

Tecna walks in the Forrest

Tecna finds a rock to sit on

Tecna says I haven't heard from Cody yet

Tecna says Roxy is the only one out of all of us that heard something back from one of the guys from the dance tonight

Tecna says what is that guys name again

Tecna says oh I remember now it is Jake

Tecna says why to herself why is it that I'm the only one that knows these guys from the dance tonight are just using us but the other girls don't see it

Tecna bows her head and says I miss Timmy but hes not here anymore why did he get killed

Tecna started crying

What Tecna doesn't know is that right behind the tree she was sitting on the rock by was the Specialists Zack and Jarrett ' s ship where they were hiding out at

At the ship

The Specialists Zack and Jarrett heard what Tecna said

Sky Brandon Jared Roy Andy Helia Timmy Zack and Jarrett were just mad that these guys took their girls and they are just using them and the guys were also upset and mad that while they were being captured and was tied up they sent everyone in the Magix Dimension a letter saying that they got killed but they didn't

Timy seen Tecna sitting there on the rock sad and crying

Timmy says oh Tecna only if you knew that we aren't dead are alive and here

Timmy says I miss you Tecna

Helia walks up to Timmy

Helia says it's ok Timmy we will find a way if we can to straighten everything out

Andy was mad that some guy named Jake is dating his girl but Andy is also upset about it as well

Andy was so mad and says if I see this Jake guy he is going to wish he never met Roxy and asked her out

Brandon says your not the only one Andy

Brandon says when says when I find out who did this to Stella he is going to get it from me

Timmy says when I find out who this Cody guy who did this to Tecna he is going to get it from me

Sky says I when I find out who did this to Bloom he is going to get it from me

Helia says I who ever did this to Flora he is going to get it from me

Zack says when I find out who did this to Nova he is going to get it from me

Jarrett says who ever did this to Ashlee he is going to get it from me

Jared says when I find out who did this to Musa he is going to get it from me

Roy says when I find our who did this to Layla he is going to get it from me

In the Forrest

Tecna gets up from the rock she was sitting on

Tecna says well I need to get on back to Alfea now

Tecna says which way did I come in at I'm lost

Tecna says I think it's this way

Tecna walks in the path where the ship and the guys are at

Tecna sees something

Tecna says what is that

Tecna sees the ship

Tecna says there is a ship

Tecna says why is there a ship sitting right here in the middle of the Forrest ?

Tecna says I would like to call the girls but I'm not sure if I want to wake them up

Tecna says I'll go look for myself Tecna walks on over to the ship

In the ship

Timmy says I forgot to put on the invisible ship mode

Timmy says guys what should we do ?

Timmy says Tecna is on her way over to ship to check it out

Sky says we need to go hide

The guys went to go hide in the ship

Tecna says i know this kind of ship it's a red fountain ship

Tecna says but why is a red fountain ship sitting here in the middle of the Forrest all the ships are back at red fountain

Tecna says I'm going to look inside the ship to see who it is

The ship doors open

Tecna says that's weird the ship isn't on and the doors open

Tecna walks in the ship

Tecna walks through the back of the ship

Tecna says the back of the ship is all in good shape

Tecna says I'm going to check the front of the ship

Tecna walks on through to the front of the ship

Tecna is in the front of the front of the front

Tecna says the front of the ship is all in good shape too

Tecna says that's strange a ship out in the middle of the Forrest and it's all still in good shape

Tecna heard a noise from the back of the ship

Tecna says the back of the ship was completely quiet when I was there what kind of noise could that be

Tecna walks to the back of the ship again to find out what and where that noise came from

With the guys

Timmy whispering and says oops sorry I hit a can

Andy and says nice going Timmy

Zack says no Tecna is going to find us for sure

Brandon whispering and says would you two be quiet or you'll be the ones to give our hiding spot away to Tecna

Andy and Zack whispering and says oops we are sorry

Tecna walks around the back of the ship

Tecna says I'm not leaving until I figure out where that noise came from

Tecna says I feel something

Tecna says what is it ?

Tecna says how are you suppose to see anything in here

Tecna turned on her flash light

Tecna shined her flashlight over when she felt something

Tecna gasp at what she seen

Tecna seen the specialists Zack and Jarrett

Tecna is scared and frighten

Tecna walks backwards away from them

Tecna says this can't be this can't be they are dead how could they be right here in front of me

Tecna was running to the door when she felt something on her arm

Tecna screams Tecna says GET OFF ME !

Timmy says Tecna it's ok it's me Timmy

Tecna says Timmy !

Tecna says your alive ?

Tecna is not scared or frighten anymore now

Timmy says yes I'm alive and so are the other guys

Tecna says what other guys ?

Timmy says Sky Brandon Andy Roy Helia Zack Jared Jarrett

Tecna says you all are alive ?

Timmy says yes we are

Sky Brandon Andy Roy Helia Zack Jared Jarrett walks on over to Timmy and Tecna

Sky says hi Tecna

Brandon says hi Tecna

Andy says hi Tecna

Roy says hi Tecna

Helia says hi Tecna

Zack says hi Tecna

Jared days hi Tecna

Jarrett says hi Tecna

Tecna was in shock

Tecna happy and excited to see them and says I can't believe all you guys are alive

Tecna hugs them all


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

At Alfea

Flora says I can't sleep

Flora says i'm worried about Tecna she's not back from her walk yet

Flora walks over to Bloom

Flora says Bloom

Flora taps Bloom

Bloom says Flora why did you woke me up

Bloom says Flora what is it ?

Flora says Bloom I'm worried about Tecna she is not back from her walk yet

Bloom says Flora she's fine she's knows her way around the Forrest and knows how to get back to Alfea

Bloom says Flora go back to bed and go to sleep

Flora says I can't sleep knowing that Tecna is out there in the Forrest what if she is hurt or what if something happen to her

Flora says Bloom

Bloom sighs and says alright Flora we will go look for her go wake up Stella Layla Musa Roxy Nova Ashlee

Bloom gets up out of bed and gets dressed

Flora walks in to Nova room

Flora taps on Nova

Flora says Nova

Nova wakes up

Nova says Flora what's going on ?

Flora says we are going to go look for Tecna

Nova says Tecna isn't back yet

Flora says No

Nova gets up out of bed and gets dressed

Flora walks in to Ashlee room

Flora taps on Ashlee

Flora says Ashlee

Ashlee wakes up

Ashlee says what is it Flora?

Flora says Ashlee we are going to go look for Tecna

Ashlee yawns and says Tecna isn't back yet

Flora says No

Ashlee gets up out of bed and gets dressed

Flora walks in Roxy room

Flora taps Roxy

Flora says Roxy

Roxy wakes up

Roxy says Flora is everything ok ?

Flora says not really I'm worried about Tecna so we are going to go look for her

Roxy says Tecna isn't back yet?

Flora says No

Roxy gets up out of bed and gets dressed

Flora walks in to Musa room

Flora says Musa

Flora taps Musa

Flora says Musa

Musa wakes up

Musa says Flora you better have a good reason for waking me up

Flora says I do

Musa says what is it ?

Flora says Tecna isn't back yet so we are going to go look for her

Musa says Tecna isn't back yet

Flora says No

Musa gets up out of bed and gets dressed

Flora walks in to Layla room

Flora says Layla

Flora taps on Layla

Flora says Layla

Layla wakes up

Layla says Flora you better have a good reason why you wake me up

Flora says I do

Layla says what is it ?

Flora says Tecna isn't back yet we ate going to go look for her

Layla says Tecna isn't back yet?

Flora says no

Layla gets up out of bed and gets dressed

Flora walks in to Stella room

Flora taps Stella

Flora says Stella

Flora says Stella

Flora says Stella

Stella wakes up

Stella says Flora what is wrong ?

Flora says Tecnaisn't back yet and we are going to go look for her

Stella says Tecna isn't back yet?

Flora says no

Stella gets up out of bed and gets dressed


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

At Alfea

Bloom we will need to grab one of Tecna's barrier gadgets to get out from the magic barrier

Stella says I Got it !

Musa says how are we going to get past Griselda?

Stella says leave it to me

Griselda says where are you girls going?

Stella says we are going to have a picnic in the forrest

Griselda says when will you girls be back?

Stella says we will be back before 8pm

Griselda seen that Tecna isn't with them

Griselda says is Tecna going with you girls ?

Bloom says yes she is

Griselda says alright then be back before the magic barrier comes up at 8pm

Flora says we will Griselda

Griselda walks away

Layla says whew that was a close one

The Winx Nova and Ashlee enters the forrest

Stella says how are we going to find which way Tecna went

Flora says allow me

Flora says forrest can you help us find the way were Tecna went

Flora says the forrest said Tecna went this way

The Winx Nova and Ashlee walks down the path Tecna went

At the ship

Tecna says I don't know what everyone else is going to do or say when they find out that the Specialists Zack and Jarrett are still alive

Sky says what do you mean Tecna ?

Tecna says while you guys were captured and tied up somehow we got news back on you guys that you all got killed and we had a memorial service for all of you then put you in the ground

Brandon says if you guys had memorial service for all of us and we are right here still alive then what did you all put in the ground ?

Tecna says good question Brandon

Tecna says I don't know that's why we need to get you guys to see Faragonda and Saladin but you will guys will have to explain everything to them so they know what is going on

The Specialists Zack and Jarrett says we will

In the Forrest

Bloom says this is where Tecna always goes she sits down on this rock here but she's not here

Roxy says where did she go ?

Bloom says I don't know Roxy

Layla says then we will have to keep looking then

Flora says the forrest said Tecna went that way

The Winx Nova and Ashlee started walking the way Tecna went

What the Winx Nova and Ashlee doesn't know that this path is where the guys ship is hiding out at

At the ship

Tecna laughing and says Brandon you sound just like Stella

Jared laughing and says Timmy are we there yet my feet are killing me

Tecna laughing

Brandon says Jared stop it I'm warning you

Jared laughing

Brandon gets up and goes after Jared

Brandon started fighting with Jared

Brandon says I warned you

Sky says Brandon

Sky grabs Brandon Helia grabs Jared

Sky says you ok Jared?

Jared says yeah I'm ok

Sky says what has gotten into you Brandon

Brandon says nothing has no let go of me Sky

Brandon yanks himself out of Sky's grip and walks away

Roy whispers to Sky and says we need to get Brandon with Stella soon Stella is the only one that makes Brandon smiles and happy

Sky whispers back and says I know

In the Forrest

Layla says what is that red ?

Bloom says I don't know lets get closer to it and see

Nova says its a red fountain ship

Bloom says that is strange what is a red fountain ship doing in the middle of the forrest and not back at red fountain

In the Ship

Jarrett says quiet I hear something coming from outside

All the specialists gets up and gets there swords and gadgets

The Specialists stands by the door and gets ready to take action

Tecna says Enchantix

Tecna changes in her Enchantix fairy form and is ready to take action

Timmy says mouth was wide open when he seen Tecna's Enchantix fairy form

Timmy says woah Tecna you look beautiful

Tecna says thank you Timmy

( the specialists Zack and Jarrett has been captured for this long that they haven't seen the Winx Nova and Ashlee except Tecna enchantix fairy form yet the last time the specialist Zack and Jarrett seen the girls fairy form was when they were first started out in Alfea and they first got there fairy form )

In the Forrest

Ashlee says there is the door

Roxy says lets go in and check it out

Bloom says girls we don't know what's in there

Bloom says Enchantix

Stella Layla Musa Flora Roxy Nova Ashlee says Enchantix

( Roxy Nova and Ashlee have there enchantix fairy form in this story )

The Winx Nova and Ashlee changes into there enchantix fairy form

The Winx Nova and Ashlee flys opens the door and flys through

Stella says it is so dark in here how are you suppose to see anything

Stella says Solaria sunlight

Tecna says what is that light ?

Tecna says guys don't do anything I think I know who it is

Tecna flys closer to the light

The Winx Nova and Ashlee flys closer to Tecna until they collided together

The Winx Nova and Ashlee says Tecna your ok

Musa says Flora here was so worried about you that she wake us up to come find you

Tecna says I knew Flora would get really worried

Tecna says Awh Flora thank you but I'm alright

The Specialists Zack and Jarrett lowers their swords and gadgets and sets them down quietly

The Specialists Zack and Jarrett mouth are wide open when they seen the Winx Nova and Ashlee enchantix fairy form

The Specialists Zack and Jarrett were so happy to see their girls

Flora says Tecna why are you in here and not back at Alfea ?

Tecna says I got lost and couldn't remember the path I took when I thought it was this one path and here I ended up discovering this red fountain ship

Tecna says girls you will be in shock and won't believe this

The Winx Nova and Ashlee says what is it ?

Tecna says follow me

The Winx Nova and Ashlee follows Tecna

Tecna says over here

Tecna says look right here

Layla says Tecna we don't see anything

Stella says hold on

Stella says Solaria sunlight

( Brandon and the specialists Zack and Jarrett doesn't know the girls are Princesses yet )

Bloom says dragon energy light

Nova says Solaria moonlight

( in this story Stella and Nova are sisters Nova lives with Luna their mom Stella lives with Radius their dad )

(Ashlee is a name I made up)

(Ashlee is Musa's sister in this story )

The Winx Nova and Ashlee looks over in the direction Tecna was pouting at

The Winx Nova and Ashlee were shock

Bloom says I can't believe it

Stella says I can't believe it

Layla says I can't believe it

Musa says I can't believe it

Flora says I can't believe it

Roxy says I can't believe it

Nova says I can't believe it

Ashlee says I can't believe it

Stella says pinch me I must be dreaming

Stella says ouch!

Musa says pinch you

Stella says I don't actually mean for you to pinch me it was just only a saying

Musa says Oh sorry Stella

Stella says it's ok Musa


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

In The Ship

Layla walks up to Roy

Layla says Roy is it really you?

Roy walks up to Layla

Roy says yes Layla it is really me

Layla says am I dreaming this

Roy holds Layla hands

Roy says Layla your not dreaming this

Layla starts crying

Layla says Roy!

Layla says Roy I missed you like crazy

Layla sats Roy when I got the news and heard you were killed from Mrs Faragonda and Saladin I was devastated and heartbroken

Helia says my dad knows about it ?

( in this story Helia and Saladin are father and son )

Layla says yes but not just Mrs Faragonda and Saladin knows all the Magix dimension knows including all your parents and our parents knows about it

Bloom says what Layla means is that everyone in the Magix Dimension including you parents and our parents knows about your fake death But they don't know that you are still alive except us

( Zack and Jarrett are made up names )

( Zack and Jarrett are brothers )

Musa walks up to Jared

Musa says Jared is it really you?

Jared walks up to Musa

Jared says yes Musa it is really me

Musa says am I dreaming this

Jared holds Musa hands

Jared says Musa your not dreaming this

Musa starts crying

Musa says Jared!

Musa says Jared I missed you like crazy

Musa says when I heard about you and that you got killed was so devastated and heartbroken

Nova walks up to Zack

Nova says Zack is it really you?

Zack walks up to Nova

Zack says yes Nova it is really me

Nova says am I dreaming this

Zack holds Nova hands

Zack says Nova your not dreaming this

Nova starts crying

Nova says Zack!

Nova says Zack I missed you like crazy

Nova says when I got the news that you gotkilled I was devastated and heartbroken

Roxy walks up to Andy

Roxy says Andy is it really you?

Andy walks up to Roxy

Andy says yes Roxy it is really me

Roxy says am I dreaming this

Andy holds Roxy hands

Andy says Roxy your not dreaming this

Roxy starts crying

Roxy says Andy !

Roxy says Andy I missed you like crazy

Roxy says when Mrs Faragonda and Saladin told me you got killed I was so devastated and heartbroken

Ashlee walks up to Jarret

Ashlee says Jarrett is it really you?

Jarrett walks up to Ashlee

Jarrett says yes Ashlee it is really me

Ashlee says am I dreaming this

Jarrett holds Ashlee hands

Jarrett says Ashlee your not dreaming this

Ashlee started crying

Ashlee says Jarrett!

Ashlee says Jarrett I missed you like crazy

Ashlee says when I was told you got killed I was really devastated and heartbroken

Flora walks up to Helia

Flora says Helia is it really you?

Helia walks up to Flora

Helia says yes Flora it is really me

Flora says am I dreaming this

Helia holds Flora hands

Helia says Flora you not dreaming this

Flora starts crying

Flora says Helia!

Flora says Helia I missed you like crazy

Flora says when Mrs Faragonda and your dad told me the news that you got killed I was really heartbroken and devastated

Bloom walks up to Sky

Bloom says Sky is it really you?

Sky walks up to Bloom

Sky says yes Bloom it is really me

Bloom says am I dreaming this

Sky holds Bloom hands

Sky says Bloom your not dreaming this

Bloom started crying

Bloom says Sky!

Bloom says Sky I missed you like crazy

Bloom says when I was told the news about you being killed I was very heartbroken and devastated

Stella says where's Brandon what happen to him ?

Sky scratches his head and says Stella ever since we been captured Brandon hasn't been himself at all

Stella says what do you mean Sky ?

Sky says it's a long story but I'm going to make it real short

Sky says Brandon he attacked and started fighting Jared before you girls got here

Timmy says we hope that you can make him smile and be himself again

Stella was scared and worried about Brandon

Stella says where did he go ?

The Specialists Zack and Jarrett point into the next room

Stella says I'll try my best I'll be back

Stella walks in the control room

In The Control Room

Stella says Brandon

Stella says Brandon

Brandon came out of his hiding spot and went charging straight at Stella

Stella screamed

The Specialists Zack and Jarrett the Winx Nova and Ashlee came running in to the control room to Stella

Helia says oh no it didn't work I thought if Brandon would of seen Stella he would gone back to himself but it didn't

Timmy says I think we are too late

Bloom says too late for what ?

Bloom says what happen to Brandon that you guys didn't tell us about

Sky scratches his head again

Bloom says Sky

Roy says Brandon got attacked by a wolf

The Winx Nova and Ashlee gasps

Flora says but wolves dont attack humans at all but unless they are protecting their loved ones or their pack or their pups

Or they feel threatened by anyone

Flora says wolves can be real loving when you tain real good

Flora says I know I have a wolf as a pet

Stella says thats just great I have a human wolf boyfriend/pet now

Tecna says it is actually called a werewolf

Tecna says werewolves are part human part wolf

Stella says thats just even more great I have a werewolf as a boyfriend /pet now along with a yellow bird

Andy says that's explains why Brandon was so hyper and energetic once we step back on the ship

The specialists Zack and Jarrett says who are those guys that you were with ?

Bloom says how did you know about that ?

Jarrett says we heard Tecna when she was sitting on a rock talking to herself

Tecna says you were spying on me ?

Timmy says no we weren't spying on you we were going to see if you were ok and see if you needed help but when we got closer to you you were talking about the girls and yourself about when you and the girls meeting these guys tonight and Roxy being the only one how ended up getting a date out of all the guys you met tonight

Andy says Roxy who is Jake ?

Roxy says Jake is a guy I met at the red fountain dance tonight

Sky says the red fountain dance was tonight ?

Roxy says yes it was

Sky says and we missed it

Zack says we wanted to show up at the dance and surprise everyone but like Sky said we missed it

Andy says are you going to date this Jake guy ?

Jared says you guys Jake is my brother

Musa says Jake is your brother

Jared says Yes he is my big brother

Layla says your the little brother

Jared says yes

Jared Says Jake asked Roxy and not you Musa

Musa says no

Jared says if Jake asked Roxy then who asked you Musa ?

Musa says Riven

(Zack and Jarrett doesn't know Riven at all )

Sky Timmy Helia Roy Andy Jared all says Riven!

( Brandon couldn't say it because he sounds more like a wolf/dog then a human )

Zack and Jarrett confused

Zack and Jarrett says who is Riven ?

Roy says a guy that used to be on our team

Zack and Jarrett says oh ok

Zack says so I must of replaced Riven ' s spot

Timmy says yeah

Jarrett says if Zack replaced Riven then who did I replace ?

Timmy says I'm sorry Layla but they need to know and I will need to tell them

Layla says it's ok Timmy go ahead

Timmy says Jarrett you have replaced Nabu

Jarrett says What happen to him?

Timmy says you girls mind if you take Layla away for right now I know that she will start crying once when I tell them

Flora says sure

The Winx Nova and Ashlee took Layla to the extra room

Musa says here Layla non soundproof headphones don't worry these headphones will keep you from not hearing it

Layla says thank you Musa

Musa says welcome Layla

Roy says Timmy is done you girls can come back in now

The Winx Nova and Ashlee walks back in with Layla

Roy says Layla can I ask you who did you met at the dance tonight?

Layla says Nex

Roy says Nex

Roy says I don't like him

Layla says Roy I'm not going anywhere

Musa says neither am I Jared

Roxy says neither am I Andy

Roxy says in fact I'm going to cancel that date with Jake

Roxy says I'm sorry Jared I don't want to hurt your brothers feelings or make him mad

Jared says it's ok he will understand

Roxy says there I sent a text to Jake

Timmy says Tecna who did you met ?

Tecna says Cody

Tecna says Timmy Cody doesn't mean anything to me you do

Tecna says Timmy I'm not going anywhere

Helia says Flora who did you meet ?

Flora says Daniel

Flora says Helia I'm not going anywhere

Flora says i'm all yours Helia

Jarrett says what about you Ashlee?

Ashlee says Kennedy

Ashlee says Jarrett I'm all yours

Zack says Nova your turn ?

Nova says Markus

( the specialists except Zack and Jarret knows Markus )

( Brandon knows him too )

Zack says who's Markus ?

Sky says Zack Markus is a guy we know that goes to red fountain

Nova says Zack your on only love I'm not going anywhere

Sky says Bloom who did you meet at the dance ?

Bloom says Elijah

Bloom tears start falling down her face

Bloom says Elijah doesn't mean anything to me at all you do Sky I love you

Sky says I love you too Bloom

Bloom and Sky kissed

Stella says uh hum

Stella says you two can stop anytime soon

Bloom and Sky blushed

Sky looks at Brandon

Even though Brandon can't talk because he sounds like a dog Sky knew what Brandon wanted to ask

Brandon was growling at Stella

Sky says Brandon wanted to know who did you meet at the dance tonight

Stella gulped and says John

( Brandon knows John )

Brandon started growling again because he doesn't like John at all

Musa says I'm glad we caught up but girls we need to get back to Alfea like now it's almost 8pm

Andy says what is at 8pm ?

Bloom says the magic barrier comes up and if we are not back before then we will get in trouble

Roy says oh!

Helia says then lets get you girls home

Stella is upset

Flora sees Stella upset

Flora says what's wrong Stella

Stella says only if I can help Brandon I know professor palladium or wizguz can help him get the werewolf out of him and have Brandon become his normal self again

( the werewolf on this story isn't mean or goes after people at all the werewolf is friendly loving wolf dog )

Stella looks upset and down

Flora says we all know that Stella but I'm not sure if bringing the guys to Alfea right now is a good idea lets wait a day or two or maybe a week

Stella upset and looks down

Brandon goes up to Stella

Brandon is sad and whines

Brand put his paw on Stella's leg and whines

Stella looks up at Brandon

Stella smiles

Stella pets Brandon's head

Stella says you know Brandon you do look very cute as a dog

Stella giggles

Brandon loves it when Stella pets him

Brandon licked her face like a dog would do

Stella smiles and giggles

Stella says Brandon stop it your making my face all slobbery and disgusting

Brandon lays down with the puppy dog eyes looking at her whinning

Stella says No!

Stella says humph!

Stella looks away

Brandon faces her again with the puppy dog eyes and whinning

Stella says Brandon

Stella says oh alright but this is the last time you got it

Brandon was happy he was wagging his tail

Brandon knocks Stella on the floor licking her face like a dog would do

Stella says ok ok ok that's enough Brandon get off me now

Brandon gets off Stella

Stella gets up dust herself off

Tecna says can we leave now

Timy says hold in a sec

Bloom says what is it Timmy ?

Timmy says I don't know if it's a good idea to wait for a week on Brandon If we don't get the wolf out of him and get him to his normal self he will be stuck as a werewolf forever

Stella eyes start tearing up

Stella says girls we can't let that happen to Brandon

Stella starts crying

Bloom says we won't let it happen

Tecna says we need to get this over with sooner or later

Tecna says we will go see Mrs Faragonda first

Tecna says but Mrs Faragonda may bring Saladin over to Alfea and you guys will have to explain everything to the both of them

The specialists Zack and Jarrett says we know

Brandon barks ( he knows too )

Flora says or maybe Mrs Faragonda can fix Brandon

Musa says I'm shocked it's not Helia that got attacked by the wolf

Flora says MUSA!

Musa says im sorry Flora and Helia but Helia you could of been like Jacob from that movie twilight

Musa says Helia you have blue not black hair

Helia says I'll be a blue hair Jacob

Helia says that would be so cool

Helia says by thinking about it that would be so cool

Layla says that would be so cool

Flora is not happy about it

Flora says I don't like it one bit I don't want a wolf dog ad a pet

Roxy says Flora has you forgotten you ready have a wolf dog as a pet remember if you had Helia as a wolf dog as a pet too

Flora cross her arms and looks away

Flora says it would be too much to handle besides my wolf dog is enough as it is

Tecna says girls can we go now we WI get in big b trouble if we aren't back before 8pm

The Winx Nova and Ashlee says lets go

The Winx Nova and Ashlee all says goodbye see you tomorrow

What the the specialists Zack and Jarrett the Winx Nova and Ashlee doesn't know is that Brandon is following Stella and the Winx Nova and Ashlee back to Alfea


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

At Alfea

The Winx Nova and Ashlee says yes we made it back just in time

The magic barrier went up a few Seconds after the Winx Nova Ashlee made it back

The Winx Nova Ashlee walk on up to their rooms

Ashlee says what a night I'm so tierd I could sleep all day tomorrow

Nova says Ashlee but we can't we got to go see Mrs Faragonda with the specialists Zack Jarrett tomorrow

Ashlee says oh yeah I already forgot

Ashlee yawns and says well I'm going back to bed anyways good night girls

Musa yawns and says I'm in with you Ashlee

Layla yawns and says so am I

Nova yawns and says me too

Roxy yawns and says count me in

Flora yawns and says I'm in with you girls

Tecna yawns and says a good night sleep sounds good

Bloom yawns and says good night sleep sounds perfect for me right now

Stella yawns and says me too

The Winx Nova Ashlee went to their rooms to go to bed

Stella got herself all comfy in her bed when all of a sudden Brandon jumped up on her bed licking her face again

Stella was mad

Stella says BRANDON!

Brandon stop layed down sad looking face and whinned

Stella says you followed me back to Alfea

Brandon sits back up happy again tongue sticking out

Stella says I guess you didn't want me to leave you

Brandon happy thumping his tail on her bed then he barked

Stella closed his mouth

Stella says Brandon shhhhhh!

Stella says Brandon your going to get me in trouble if the whole school hears you

Brandon didnt want to get Stella in trouble

Brandon calmed and layed down and went to sleep

Stella says finally

Stella fell asleep and Brandon was down by her feet asleep

The Next Day

Flora says Awe looks like someone didn't want Stella to go

Flora smiled and giggled

Stella wakes up

Stella says huh

Stella rub her eyes

Stella says girls what are you doing in here ?

Bloom says you over slept it's time for us to go see Mrs Faragonda now

Stella says I would of been up and ready in time if someone didn't bug me last night

Stella looks at Brandon

Brandon's ears were back looking at Stella sad and whinned

Roxy says Stella Brandon is sorry

Stella smiles and says I know I can't stay mad at him for long

Stella says alright Brandon you need to get down I need to get ready

Stella is finally ready

The specialists Zack Jarrett were already in the room waiting on Stella

Stella comes out with Brandon next to her

Timmy says there you are Brandon we were wondering where you went and we were worried about you

Stella says he followed me back to Alfea last night I guess he didn't want me to leave and he followed me

Sky laughs and says I guess so

Bloom says ok we are all here lets go

Tecna says it will be best if I the invisible blankets on you so the other girls here won't be frighten

Layla says all the girls kgere knows what happen

The Winx Nova and Ashlee and Brandon the specialists Zack Jarrett

One of the girls in the school says Awe look at that cute dog

Stella says I know you like a book Brandon don't you think about it

Stella drags Brandon back

Musa says Stella needs a leash

Musa laughing

Layla couldn't help but thought it was funny too

Layla started laughing as well

Soon the Winx Nova Ashlee all started laughing except Stella

Stella is really very annoyed and irritated with Brandon right know that she has to drag Brandon all the way to Mrs Faragonda ' s office

Bloom says we are here this is Mrs Faragonda 's door

Stella says finally we are here

Bloom says Stella you stay out here until we call you in

Stelka says how are we you going to explain to Mrs Faragonda that I'm not with you guys

Bloom says I'll tell her you are running late / behind and you will get here when you can and I'll walk out and see if you are here or not

Tecna says try to keep Brandon under control until it's time for you two to come in

Bloom says Sky Roy Andy Helia Timmy Zack Jared Jarrett you stay under the invisible blankets until it's time revile yourselves

The Specialists Zack Jarrett whispers and says ok

Bloom knocks on the door

Mrs Faragonda says come in girls

The Winx Nova Ashlee except Stella The specialists Zack Jarrett except Brandon all walks in to Mrs Faragonda ' s office

The Winx Nova Ashlee except Stella sees that Saladin is in there too

Mrs Faragonda says what is it girls ?

Saladin says what is it ?

Bloom says do you remember when you two got the news about the Specialists Zack Jarrett about them being killed

Mrs Faragonda and Saladin says yes

Layla says and we had a memorial service for them as well

Mrs Faragonda and Saladin says yes

Mrs Faragonda and Saladin are confused at what's going on

Bloom whispers to Flora in her ear to tell the boys now

Saladin says I don't have a lot time for this I got to get back to Red Fountain

Flora whisper real softly to the specialists zack Jarrett and says ok on now

The specialists Zack Jarrett took off there invisible blankets

Mrs Faragonda and Saladin was so surprised to see that the boys are still alive

Saladin says how are you alive?

( I'm not going to write it all down on all that happen to the specialists zackJarrett Brandon soI'm just going to go on and finish the rest of this story )

Timmy told Mrs Faragonda and Saladin everything that happen from that day the last Magix to now

Mrs Faragonda says if you are still alive then who did he put in the ground

Timmy says the were manikins of us they brought back here to Magix

Timmy says I know because I seen them walked past with tthe manikins from the room they tied us up in

Saladin what about the letter they sent to me ?

Timmy says the letter is fake

Timmy says I heard them talking about it and saying they were sending a fake letter to you

Saladin was mad that who ever captured them sent him a fake letter and manikins as the specialists Zack Jarrett

Mrs Faragonda is very happy that the specialists are still alive and not dead

Saladin was very really happy to see the boys that are alive

Saladin says come here

The specialists Zack Jarrett except Brandon all walks up to Saladin

Saladin gives the specialists Zack Jarrett a big hug

Saladin says I'm so happy you boys are still alive

Saladin says I don't care one bit about the fake letters and manikins I'm just happy the boys are still alive

Helia says Dad

Saladin says come here my son

Saladin and Helia hugged

The Winx Nova Ashlee except Stella wand Mrs Faragonda says Awe!

Mrs Faragonda says Saladin what are we going to do with the manikins in the ground ?

Saladin says we will dig them out

Mrs Faragonda says what about the whole a magix demension and the boys parents and the girls parents

Saladin says its already done

Saladin says I already took care if it

Saladin says lets go back to Red Fountain boys

Bloom says wait there is one more thing

Mrs Faragonda says what is it girls ?

Bloom says I need to check to see if Stella here she was running late/behind so we told her to catch up when she is done

Bloom walks over to the door opens it a little

And sees Stella and Brandon sitting down

Bloom walks back over to the girls

Bloom says she's here she's waiting outside of the door

Bloom says OK STELLA YOU CAN COME IN NOW

Stella says from outside the door about time

Stella walks in through the door with Brandon right next to her

( Mrs Faragonda and Saladin doesn't know that it's Brandon yet )

Mrs Faragonda says Stella you know the rrule the pets are only aloud out of the room if it's for class go take him back to your room

Stella says But Mrs F it isn't what you think it is

Mrs Faragonda says what do you mean Stella ?

Saladin says where is Brandon I just seen hes not here with the boys where did he go ?

Bloom says Timmy !

Timmy says while we where trying to escape and get out and on our way back to the ship something happened

Mrs Faragonda says what happened?

Timmy says there was a wolf chasing after all of us we did tried our very best at trying to defeat it but the wolf was way to strong for us we decided to run to the ship when the wolf attacked and bit Brandon And now Brandon is a werewolf

Stella says but he isn't the kind of werewolf that's attacks people he's the kind that's friendly loving love people kind of People

Stella says plus he loves to lick and slobber all over your face

Saladin says do you all are saying that Brandon is a wolf ?

The Winx Nova Ashlee the specialists Zack Jarrett all says yes

Brandon barks

Bloom says we thought maybe Palladium or wizguz or you can help him get back to being his normal self no werewolf inside of him

Timmy says we only have 3days to save Brandon or Brandon will be a wolf forever

Stella says Mrs F please I don't want Brandon to be a wolf forever I miss the old Brandon that's only just a human no wolf dog with it

Stella starts crying

Mrs Faragonda says there is only one way to say Brandon but I'm not sure if it's going to work now it's been a long ti.e since anyone had to use it

Bloom says what is it Mrs F ?

(Its hard to explain the name )

Mrs Faragonda says it transforms any human that got attacked and bit by a wild animal back into a human

Stella says will this make Brandon stay a human forever and not have Brandon transform or go back to being a Wolf?

Mrs Faragonda says yes it will make Brandon stay a human forever it doesn't let him go back to being a Wolf

Bloom says Mrs F are you a 100% sure about this

Mrs Faragonda says yes Bloom I'm 100% sure

Stella says ok lets try it

Mrs Faragonda says just a little bit and it should work really well

Mrs Faragonda a liitle bit dump of the potion in a dog bowl for Brandon

Brandon drink all the potion in the bowl

Soon there was a bright light shinning everywhere in Mrs Faragonda's room

Stella says wow!

Stella says hey this light is way alot more brighter then mine

Then the bright shinny is gone

Stella says hey what happen to that bright shinny light ?

Bloom says it's gone Stella didn't you see it go away

Stella says no I was too busy daydreaming about it that I didn't see it go away

Brandon says you want that bright shinny light more then me ?

Stella turns around and sees Brandon standing there

Stella so very happy

Stella says BRANDON!

Stella runs into Brandon's arms

Brandon says Stella I missed you like crazy

Stella says I did too

Stella and Brandon hugged and kissed

The Winx Nova Ashlee the specialists Zack Jarrett Mrs Faragonda Saladin says Awe!

Stella joking and says I miss you as a wolf dog now

Brandon says hey!

Brandon joking and says I can go back to being it if you want me to

Stella says nah but I like it way alot more better as a human

Everyone started laughing including Stella and Brandon

Saladin and the specialists Zack Jarrett left to go back to Red Fountain

The Winx Nova Ashlee all went to Magix for dinner


End file.
